gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle (Episode)
:For the character the episode is named after, see Selina Kyle. |next= }} "Selina Kyle" is the second episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on September 29th, 2014. Synopsis Detectives Gordon and Bullock investigate a child trafficking ring preying on Gotham's street kids, including Selina Kyle. Meanwhile, Penguin resurfaces in the countryside and begins to make his way back to Gotham, leaving victims in his wake.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=107429 GOTHAM S1, E02 Synopsis And Cast List Revealed; Episode Will Be Called "Selina Kyle" - ComicBookMovie.com] Plot At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne kneels in front of a candle, deliberately burning his hand to test his tolerance for pain. Alfred walks in and berates Bruce, then proceeds to embrace him. A homeless man is shot while trying to prevent two people, Patti and Doug, who are posing as volunteers with the mayor's Homeless Outreach Project, from kidnapping three homeless teenagers. The kidnappers escape with two of the kids, but the third Mackey, gets away. Doug chases him and ends up throwing him through the window of Chez Vous in an attempt to bring him in. The next morning, Jim Gordon looks at the man's body, discovering the man was a war veteran. Harvey Bullock then shows up, remarking that their shift is almost over, and that they should spend a few hours on the man and call it a day. Jim argues with Harvey about this, as well as clashing with the responding officer about preserving the crime scene. The officer protests that the restaurant that Mackey was thrown into is paying him extra to take care of them, so he has been occupied with them. Jim decides to question Mackey at the GCPD's headquarters. Harvey reacts to Mackey's story with skepticism, even when Mackey informs them that street kids have been disappearing by the dozen, and tells them to ask "Cat". Harvey threatens to beat the truth out of Mackey, but Jim intervenes, saying it's illegal. In an undertone, Harvey takes issue with this, since Jim so recently executed Oswald Cobblepot and dumped his body in the river. He walks off, telling Jim that their shift is over. Cobblepot, meanwhile, is limping along the road back to Gotham City. Nine miles from Gotham, he is picked up by a couple of college guys who offer him a beer and a ride. They pick on him relentlessly, mocking him from the way he smells to his speech, but when the one in the passenger seat tells him he walks like a penguin, he snaps, smashes the beer bottle, and kills the passenger with it. Harvey and Jim are in Captain Sarah Essen's office, with Harvey furious that Jim won't let him beat the truth out of suspects. Essen questions whether Jim is with the program, before asking for an update on the case. As Jim gives her the update, Harvey expresses his skepticism over Mackey's story, saying that he can't see who'd be interested in buying homeless children, with the possible exception of attractive young girls. He is shot down, however, when Edward Nygma comes in and informs the three that Mackey had a high concentration of ATP, a very potent knockout drug, in his system. Nygma adds that the drug is not available on the street, and so the kidnappers would have to be buying or stealing it from a pharmacy. Essen orders them to investigate, but also to keep it out of the press. Jim protests this, but Essen shuts him down. Harvey is a little reluctant to go back to crime scene, pointing out that it is on Fish Mooney's turf, and he isn't sure whether Fish is still angry with them. At her nightclub, Mooney is hosting a concert, and enjoying it, when Carmine Falcone walks in. He shares with her his prediction that the murder of the Wayne family would throw everything out of balance, and his rival, Salvatore Maroni, are already moving against him. Fish smoothly tells her boss that he shouldn't worry, Maroni is "number two for a reason." Smiling, Falcone says he never loses sleep over his enemies - only over his supposed friends. Fish is instantly on her guard, and Falcone tells her that before he died, Cobblepot told him that Fish was preparing to move against him. Fish denies it, and re-swears her loyalty to him. Falcone appears to accept this, and asks about her lover. Fish introduces him to a waiter, Lazlo, but denies any deep feelings for the man, saying she just keeps him around for "exercise." Falcone's men casually take Lazlo aside and beat him badly, while he thanks Fish for her honesty. As soon as Falcone leaves, Fish's calm shatters and she screams for everyone to get out of the club. Detectives Allen and Montoya are questioning Oswald's mother about her son's disappearance, since he was their source inside Mooney's organization. She's not in a great frame of mind, and when she leaves the room for a moment, the two of them theorize that Oswald was killed by Mooney and crooked cops in the GCPD. Montoya says they won't get away with it so easily, while Allen cautions her not to take things too personally. Mrs. Cobblepot believes that a woman has her son in her grasp. Mooney, talking with her bodyguard Butch Gilzean, says she will play the loyal underling for now, but furiously swears to kill Falcone, and wishes that she could have made Cobblepot suffer more. Cobblepot, meanwhile, rents a trailer from a curious farmer out in the countryside, discouraging the man from looking inside the truck, where the terrified driver is bound and gagged. Harvey and Jim cautiously approach Fish, who says she's already forgiven them; in fact, she regrets giving the order to kill them, and is happy they can be friends again. She admits that she misjudged Jim - in fact, she's almost sad that he turned out not to be the pillar of integrity he pretended to be, but instead "got with the program" and killed Cobblepot in cold blood. Jim asks about the kidnapped children, and Fish admits hearing rumors that an overseas buyer is paying top dollar for anyone who is young and healthy, but no one knows why, or who the buyer is, and no one cares to know. Back home, Jim tells Barbara about the case and admits his frustration that he can't go to the press. Barbara grabs the phone and anonymously phones the newspaper. The next day, Essen furiously accuses Jim and Harvey of leaking the info to the press. Both of them vehemently deny it. Jim informs her that only three companies stock ATP, and they were planning to lean on all three of them. The children are in fact being held in the basement of a pharmaceutical wholesaler, where Doug and Patti arrive to pick them up. The proprietor, Morry Quillan, protests that the recent press coverage has increased the "heat", and demands an additional $5,000.00 for his services. For answer, Patti jabs Quillan's henchman in the back of the neck with her poisoned dart, incapacitating him. She is about to do the same to Quillan, when Jim and Harvey arrive. Patti poses as a receptionist and guides the two detectives back to Quillan's office, while Doug is watching from a doorway and holding his gun on Quillan. Before long, Jim senses something wrong, and a shootout ensues, which Doug and Patti escape. Jim and Harvey run outside after them, and Quillan hurriedly tells another henchman to kill the children and dump their bodies down the sewer. But Jim comes back, apprehends Quillan and shoots the henchman before he can fire, causing the henchman himself to tumble down the sewer opening with a scream. Mayor James makes a speech at GCPD, thanking Gordon and Bullock for their heroism and announcing that all of Gotham's homeless children will be taken into the care of juvenile services. Jim confronts the Mayor in Essen's office, accusing him of using the abductions as an excuse to round up children and throw them in the juvenile equivalent of prison, without trial. The Mayor shrugs and says the city will be happy with the solution, and he frankly doesn't care about Gordon's objections. Meanwhile, Alfred shows up at the GCPD, asking Jim to come by Wayne Manor. Alfred says he is having some trouble getting through to Bruce, and he has never raised a child before. Jim protests that he hasn't either, but Alfred counters that Bruce respects him. Selina/Cat is in a line of kids being bused off to juvenile prison. She talks back to the guard, telling her she needs to talk to Jim Gordon, but the guard's having none of it. After offering a scared kid some pretty dark advice on how to handle juvenile prison ("go for their eyes"), she realizes that the accompanying guard is none other than Patti. She tries to escape, but Patti pulls a gun, forcing her to sit down and informing the kids that the next kid to stand up gets a bullet in the face. When the bus full of children is reported missing, the Mayor is furious, demanding that Essen tell him it wasn't the abductors who snatched them. Essen says it may very well be, which means that the Mayor is about to be crucified in the press – not just for throwing children in jail without trial, but essentially delivering them into the hands of the same kidnappers they were rescued from. He demands that Essen find the children right away. In the holding cells, Bullock is beating Quillan with a phone book with Gordon looking on. Quillan swears that he doesn't know anything else, but Bullock indicates Gordon and invites Quillan to guess why Gordon is not lifting a finger to stop the beating. Gordon says the math is easy: 30 children are more important than one scumbag. Bullock raises the phone book again, and Quillan says he remembers one other detail: the kidnappers were driving a truck with a distinctive logo on the side when they came to pick up the children: a fork over a blue plate. Quillan admits that he didn't mention it before because it might raise some gruesome suspicions about the children's ultimate fate (i.e., cannibalism). In a rage, Bullock raises the phone book, but this time Gordon steps in and stops him, telling Quillan to draw the logo on a piece of paper. At a warehouse, the children are herded into a storage container, but Doug informs Patti that there's one missing. When Patti goes to check the bus, Cat is able to evade her. Doug remarks that there must have been a miscount, but they have more than enough, and he and Patti high-five, saying that the Dollmaker will be pleased. At GCPD, Gordon and Bullock have had no luck finding a company that uses the logo, but then Gordon realizes that the "fork" is actually a trident, representing a local shipping company. As the children are sealed into the container, and Doug and Patti are giving its handlers final instructions for loading it onto a ship, they hear a scream from one of the guards. The man stumbles in, clutching at his eyes. Patty, seeing his eyes are now gone, assures him that it's "just a scratch" and they will get him to the hospital straight away, before shooting him in the head. She and Doug search for the intruder, and Patti finds Cat hiding, but is knocked out by Gordon as Bullock apprehends Doug. Gordon arrives at Wayne Manor for tea time. Alfred tells him that Bruce has been intentionally hurting himself, hardly sleeping, and what little sleep he gets is plagued by nightmares. Gordon recommends that Bruce see a psychiatrist, but Alfred says Bruce has refused. Surprised, Gordon says that Alfred is Bruce's legal guardian, and has the right to make him go. Alfred counters that he made a promise to Thomas Wayne, that he would raise Bruce in the same manner that Thomas would had he lived - meaning, trusting Bruce to choose his own path. Bruce walks in and says he knows Alfred wants Gordon to talk sense into him. Bruce shows Gordon the burn on his hand, but says he hasn't been hurting himself, only testing himself. Gordon says that what Bruce is going through is normal for someone who has seen such terrible things, and it would help him tremendously to talk to someone about it. Bruce asks if talking has helped Gordon get over his war experience, and Gordon says, sometimes. Bruce smiles and says Gordon is not a good liar. He then commends Gordon for his rescue of the kidnapped children, and offers to give him some money to pass on to them. Gordon says it doesn't work that way – money won't buy the children someone to care for them, the way that Alfred cares for Bruce. Bruce thinks for a moment, and offers, at the very least, to donate some decent clothing to the kids, who looked very ragged on television. Back at the station, the rescued children are being led away by social workers, fingering their new clothes with some bewilderment. Cat refuses to go, insisting that she needs to talk to Gordon. One of the detectives says she has to go, since she's only 13 and has no living relatives, and he's not allowed to just put her back on the streets. She calmly replies that the detective has three seconds to go get Gordon, before she screams that he tried to molest her. The detective is disbelieving at first, but she starts counting one, two... and he hastily gets up from the bench. Oswald is lying on his back in his new trailer, gazing up at a map of Gotham City taped to the ceiling, with photos of Fish, Falcone and other mob figures overlaid. A cell phone rings and he answers it to the mother of the kidnapped driver, who doesn't believe her son has been kidnapped, and is instead just playing a prank on her. Oswald assures her that the kidnapping is real, and offers to lower the ransom demand, but she hangs up on him. Shrugging, Oswald opens the closet of the trailer, where the driver is still bound and gagged, and remarks that he must be quite the scamp, for his mother not to have taken the kidnapping seriously (what happens next is not shown, but it is strongly implied that Oswald kills the driver as being of no further use to him). Gordon has a chat with Selina. She says that she knows that he's investigating Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, and that he's not like the rest of the crooks in the GCPD, and that if he can get her out of juvie, she will tell him who killed the Waynes, because she saw the man who did it. Media File:Gotham 1x02 Promo "Selina Kyle" (HD) Tracks *Roads - Portishead *Jet Boy - New York Dolls *Delivarance - Twaang Trivia *Selina Kyle is known as "Cat" to everyone, this is a reference to her original name in her debut appearance "The Cat". *Bruce sneaks up on Alfred and Detective Gordon, much to the annoyance of Alfred. This is a reference to Batman's tendency to appear and disappear in silence, which frustrates numerous characters in the DC Comics universe. References Category:Season 1 Category:Mob Arc